


I Know What You Did Last Night. Do You? Cos I Don't Have A Clue.

by AStarDanced203



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, And they call themselves British, Engagement, F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Harry is a sloppy drunk, Hermione eyerolls so hard she can see the back of her brain, Humor, I apologise, Neither Ron nor Harry can hold their drink, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Ron just finds everything hilarious, SO MUCH ALCOHOL, Terrible Nicknames, There are kebabs involved, Weddings, essentially twats on tour, i would describe this as a romp, it is a miracle no one is sick, japes and capers, or that hermione agrees to marry the daft bugger at all, ron and harry having way too much fun, the pub, this is so daft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarDanced203/pseuds/AStarDanced203
Summary: There is a moment in Cursed Child in which Ron admits that he wants to remarry Hermione not only because he loves her but that he was also very drunk the first time round. Which got me wondering how did Ronald Weasley end up marrying Hermione Granger pissed as a fart? I decided to place the blame squarely at his best man's feet. Here is the story of two very drunk blokes stumbling around London the night before a wedding. How Hermione did not kill either of them we will never know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but this is my first foray into writing and I wanted to test the waters, to see if people liked it. This chapter is more of a prologue really, the real fun is about to begin. As I said, I'm new at this so any feedback, what you liked, what you didn't, is hugely appreciated.

Hermione’ Ron’s voice floated in from the kitchen, raised slightly above the rumbling of the kettle.  
“Mmmhhhmmm’ came the concentrated reply from the living room, Hermione’s head at present buried in a particularly complicated Ancient Runes translation, her final NEWT looming large over the household.  
“You know how a year ago there was that battle and we both nearly died but you also snogged me because I am incredibly handsome and took the moral high ground regarding the house elves and apparently social justice turns you on?”  
She scoffed slightly at the last comment and shouted back  
“I recall some of that Ron. Possibly not the bit about social justice.”  
“Well, in order to celebrate what must have been simultaneously the best and worst day of my life so far, do you fancy getting married?”  
Hermione’s head snapped up from the sheet of parchment. There, with a mug of tea in one hand and what was plainly an engagement ring in the other, stood Ron, dishevelled and somewhat sleepy looking but beaming from ear to ear. Hermione's mouth dropped open, her NEWT translation unceremoniously falling to the floor.  
“Do I fancy getting married? Is that really what you’re asking me Ron, you’re asking me to marry you?”  
“Look, I know what you’re going to say.’ Ron gabbled, lurching across the room, grabbing her hand and sinking to his knees “You’re going to say we’re too young, you haven’t even finished school yet, we’ve got no money, we don’t want to rush things. But Hermione, listen to me. If that fucking awful war taught me anything is that I was so stupid to have wasted any time not being with you. I’m sure that there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you and I’m pretty sure that life without me would be pretty depressing for you too.” He winked cheekily, making Hermione chuckle. “Money we can sort. Business has picked up over at the triple W, Merlin knows that people have needed a laugh this past year and I know that you’re going to be out there being brilliant in no time. I love you more than anything in this world Hermione Granger and I can’t bear the thought of a life without you. So’ he said, tilting his head, flashing her what he thought was his most charming smile ‘what do you think? Reckon you want to be Mrs Weasley?”  
Great fat tears of joy rolling down her cheeks, Hermione grabbed Ron’s face and kissed him like she had done a year before.  
‘Of course I’ll marry you, you wonderful, stupid man. Loathe as I am to inflate your ego you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you more that I thought possible to love another person but there you are.”  
Hiccuping slightly through the tears still pouring down her face, Hermione giggled as Ron slid the engagement ring onto her finger.  
“I’m not changing my name though. I shall be Hermione Granger until the day I die." she replied stubbornly.   
Ron laughed loudly and bundled her up into his arms. “I wouldn’t have you any other way, Ms Granger. My Hermione.”


End file.
